


Смертельная ловушка / Death Trap

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: "Винчестеры и Бобби идут убирать дом Руфуса. Оказывается, старый охотник оставил им прощальный подарочек."16.06. And Then There Were None / И никого не стало





	Смертельная ловушка / Death Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Death Trap](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/482704) by K Hanna Korossy. 



– Это он? – Сэм разглядывал дом, к которому они только что подъехали.  
– Ожидал чего-нибудь более «террористического»? – спросил Дин.  
– Вроде того.

Он понимал Сэма. Большинство охотников, знакомых Дину, предпочитало жить на окраине цивилизации – в лучшем случае, а в худшем – в полной глуши. То, что у такого, как Руфус Тёрнер, был дом в городе... это было странно.  
– Бобби говорил, что у него была хижина в горах, в Монтане. Так что, наверное, это просто его дачка.  
– Ха, – откомментировал Сэм и замолчал.

Бобби припарковал свой фургон позади них, они оба подошли к нему.  
– Знаешь, эта штука начинает трястись, когда переваливаешь за шестьдесят миль в час. – Бобби ткнул пальцем в фургон, приветствуя их, или, точнее, Дина.  
Дин улыбнулся безмятежно, зная, что он всю дорогу шёл за семьдесят.  
– Ты это к чему?  
Бобби покачал головой и, ворча что-то под нос, направился по дорожке к дому Руфуса.  
Сэм тоже качнул головой.  
– Ты за это заплатишь, понятно?  
– Оно того стоит, – Дин ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
Вероятно, Сэм закатил глаза. Дин не стал проверять. 

Подойдя к дверям, брат начал искать в куртке комплект отмычек.  
Бобби помахал им ключом.  
– Поверь, этот замок лучше не взламывать.  
На их вопросительные взгляды он добавил:  
– И дайте мне разобраться сперва с его системой безопасности, а потом входите.  
Не сказать, чтобы они сами были профанами в отключении сигнализации, но Дин не стал спорить и отступил назад. Руфус был хитрый гусь, и охотой он занимался дольше, чем Дин жил. Так что, без сомнения, у старика были сюрпризы в рукаве и после смерти.  
Через минуту Бобби вновь появился в дверях.  
– Можно.

Дин прошёл внутрь вслед за Сэмом. Он там был и раньше, а вот Сэм стал разглядывать дом во все глаза. И Дин его понимал. Тут всё было так... нормально. Не считая некоторых необычных стоп на книжных полках в маленькой гостиной, дом выглядел как множество других. Дин взглянул на маленький столик около кухни, и сразу вспомнил, как он приносил сюда Руфусу бутылку Johnny Walker Blue, которую они вместе распили, пока Дин пытался узнать побольше о Белле, и, возможно, о своей сделке.

– Ценное в задней части, – голос Бобби вырвал его из воспоминаний. Дин поднял голову и увидел, как Бобби с пустой коробкой в руках пошёл по коридору, ведущему в заднюю часть дома.  
– Я начну там. А вы посмотрите, нет ли чего стоящего здесь. Сэм, может, проверишь компьютер? – на столе стоял массивный ПК. – Руфус с ним неплохо управлялся. Просто доставал меня своим нудением о той информации, которую он раскапывал в этой штуке.  
На мгновение лицо Бобби омрачилось: он все еще горевал. Не только из-за того, что Руфуса убил он, будучи одержимым – в их работе это было профессиональным риском – но и потому, что потерял своего наставника и, хоть Бобби в этом и не признавался, друга.

– Конечно, Бобби, – спокойно сказал Сэм, и Дин подтверждающе кивнул, обменявшись с братом взглядами. Сэм тоже понимал всё это.  
Бобби исчез в задней части дома, а братья оглядели комнату, примериваясь, с чего им начать.  
– Комп? – предложил Дин.  
– Почему бы нет, – Сэм пошёл вокруг стола. – Хотя эта штука такая древняя, наверное, ещё дискеты жрёт.  
Дин засмеялся, осматривая ближайшую из книжных полок.  
– Для Бобби всё – новомодные технологии, если только это не манускрипт на вымершем языке.  
– _Мне всё слышно_! – донеслось из задней комнаты.  
Братья ухмыльнулись друг другу.

Так, книжные шкафы. Книги в мягких обложках, в основном детективы и триллеры, плюс немного классики. Целая полка сборников кроссвордов – чувак, для охотника ты вёл довольно скучную жизнь. На самом верху лежала пара книг с легендами, но они выглядели заурядными, такие есть в любой библиотеке. Дин повернулся к следующему книжному шкафу.

И тут Сэм закричал.

Дин резко развернулся и успел увидеть, как голова его брата исчезает за столом; он услышал грохот падения на пол тела и стула.  
Если Сэм просто потерял равновесие и упал, Дин никогда не даст ему услышать конец этого. Пожалуйста, Господи, умолял он, бегом огибая стол.  
Но нет, не выгорело, судя по тому, как Сэм хватал ртом воздух, лёжа на полу и прижав руки к груди.  
– Дай посмотрю, – потребовал Дин, отстраняя их.  
Только там не было ни крови, не видимой раны. Ничего не было, кроме синеющих губ и безумных глаз Сэма, умоляющих его о помощи.

– Бобби! – заорал Дин, ухватив Сэма за руки. Он почувствовал, как их свело судорогой.  
– Держись, приятель, держись. Что случилось? Сэмми, что произошло?  
Сэм лишь выгнулся, в горле у него заклокотало, словно там была вода.  
Дин, в тщетной попытке найти, что препятствует его дыханию, разжал своими пальцами рот брата; он уже подумал было начать искусственное дыхание, как прибежавший Бобби упал на колени рядом с ними.  
– Что случилось?  
– Не знаю! – рявкнул Дин. Сэм цеплялся за его руки скрюченными пальцами, почти царапая кожу: кровь отливала у него от лица, и глаза закатывались. – Он собирался заняться компом, и сразу же упал на пол, – он вытаращился на Бобби. – Думаешь, это компьютер..?  
Бобби не ответил; выпрямившись, он осматривал стол в поисках чего-либо смертельного.

Сэм издавал ужасающие звуки, суча ногами по полу, вбивая туда каблуки. Но Дин видел, что он слабел, руками чувствовал это. Его ошпарило ужасом.  
– Нет, нет, нет, – он подтянул Сэма к себе. – Нет, не может быть. Останься со мной, слышишь меня? Сэм!

– Проклятье, – рыкнул Бобби, – Дин, похоже...  
Воздух со страшным хрипом вошёл в грудь Сэма. Ещё страшнее было то, что в глазах у него всплыло что-то, похожее на покой, и благодарность, и любовь, и другие вещи, о которых Дин не мог думать. А потом взгляд Сэма потускнел и ушёл в никуда; грудь его медленно опустилась, вытолкнув воздух прямо на Дина, и борьба – жизнь – покинула его тело.

Мир – всё, что было в нем важного – прекратил быть.

– Сэм! – Дин схватился за него, чувствуя, как его затапливают тьма и отчаяние. У него было ощущение, словно Сэма вырвало из его рук, хотя тело его всё ещё покоилось в объятьях Дина. – _Сэмми_!

Он почувствовал, что Бобби потянул его, смутно расслышал его слова:  
– Дин, он не...

И тут Сэм внезапно закашлялся, задохнувшись, его тело содрогнулось, руки шевельнулись и дрогнули веки.

У Дина даже мыслей не стало. Просто было _Сэм, Сэм, Сэм_ ; при этом он удерживал сопротивляющегося брата, не давая ему упасть на пол, одной рукой зажимая его дёргающиеся руки, а второй сжав Сэма за подбородок.  
– Эй, эй, погляди на меня. Погляди на меня, Сэмми! Ты в порядке. Ты в порядке...

 _Он в порядке_. Его внутренности скрутило тошнотой. От столкновения ужаса и облегчения его руки дрожали, и голос тоже. _Что за..?_

Сэм начал немного успокаиваться, хотя дыхание у него было всё ещё такое, словно он марафон только что пробежал. Лицо его стало растерянным. _Ты и я вместе, брат_ , подумал Дин, опять притягивая его к себе, обнимая, чувствуя, как вздымается его грудь, ощущая его дыхание и биение его сердца.  
– Ты в порядке. Ты в порядке, – повторял Дин; рано или поздно он и сам этому поверит. – Просто дыши.

Бобби стоял на коленях рядом с ними, и Дин наконец осознал то, что их друг пытался сказать. Прищурясь, он посмотрел вверх, на его лицо.  
– Ты знаешь, что произошло.  
Это был не вопрос.

В ответ Бобби приподнял нечто, завернутое в платок. Осторожно откинул уголок, не прикасаясь к тому, что было внутри.  
– Думаю, он задел это.  
Дин наклонился вперед, чтобы разглядеть.

Оно было похоже на кусок золота. Небольшой – в ладони уместится – гладкий, продолговатый, со впадинками и бугорками в некоторых местах. Мягкие отсветы полированной поверхности притягивали взгляд и вызывали желание почувствовать, каков он на ощупь.

– Что это? – вопрос был задан Сэмом, голос был хоть и хриплым, но уже любопытствующим; впрочем, двигаться, высвобождаясь из охватывающих его рук Дина, он ещё не пытался. Ему и там было хорошо.

– Если не ошибаюсь, это Смертный Камень, – Бобби опять закрыл эту штуку платком, и Дин почувствовал странное облегчение. – Любой, кто коснется его, переживёт смерть последнего человека, прикасавшегося к нему до этого.

– Но это была не смерть Руфуса, – заметил Дин. – Это был не нож в животе, это... было похоже на туберкулёз или что-то вроде.  
– Как отек легких при пневмонии, – тихо сказал Сэм и кашлянул. – У меня было ощущение, словно мои лёгкие стали насыщенными водой губками.  
Звучало это так же ужасно, как и выглядело минутами раньше.  
– Если ты уже вспомнил слово "насыщенные", значит, тебе стало лучше, – буркнул Дин и прижал к себе Сэма чуть покрепче. И ощутил, как тот понимающе погладил его руку. Смотреть всегда тяжелее, чем делать.

– Усмехнувшись, Бобби ответил:  
– Держу пари, уж Руфус-то был в курсе, как обращаться с этой штукой; он не прикасался к ней, просто держал рядом с компьютером, как мину-ловушку, на случай, если кто-нибудь попытается сделать то, что делал ты, Сэм.  
– Охренеть, – Дин осмотрелся вокруг желчным взглядом. – Думаешь, он ещё сюрпризов оставил тут?  
Бобби поскрёб бороду.  
– Если бы речь шла обо мне – то я бы не рискнул. Опасно – разок споткнулся или отвлёкся – и... Но лучше уж вы тут больше не трогайте ничего, что выглядит необычным.  
– Да уж, – сухо сказал Дин. – Необычное в доме охотника – такая редкость.  
– Перчатки надо, – пробормотал Сэм и попытался встать.

Неохотно Дин ему позволил, придерживая его упирающуюся в пол руку, пока не уверился, что она выдержит вес Сэма. И всё равно они ещё некоторое время посидели рядом на полу, позволяя всему утихомириться. Никому из них не хотелось отодвигаться от другого.  
– Да, я думал о том же.  
У них в машине всегда была коробка одноразовых перчаток – для грязной охоты, иногда для оказания первой помощи; однажды даже для использования в качестве надувных шариков для кучки испуганных дошколят, это было незабываемо.

– Хорошая идея, – сказал Бобби и поднялся на ноги, шелкая суставами. Он протянул Сэму руку, и они совместно с Дином поставили его на ноги. Сэм покачнулся на миг, но потом кивнул им, что всё в порядке. И тут же опустился на стул, поставленный на место Бобби.  
Дин тоже встал, одним глазком поглядывая на брата, другим – на Камень, обёрнутый в носовой платок.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я это прибрал?  
– У вас, что – есть надежное хранилище? – спросил Бобби.  
– Угу.  
Это была маленькая проклятая шкатулка, сохраненная ими – и очень кстати – как раз для таких вот случаев.  
– Забирай, – сказал Бобби и осторожно передал завёрнутый Камень.

Держа его подальше от Сэма, Дин похлопал брата свободной рукой по плечу.  
– Ты справишься тут один пяток минут?  
– Ничего, кроме клавиатуры, трогать не буду, обещаю, – поклялся Сэм, уже начав печатать. Его руки слегка дрожали.  
Дин еще раз потрепал его по плечу, а потом кинул взгляд на Бобби: смена Сэм-караула. Повернулся и вышел из дома.

Его всё ещё немного трясло, адреналиновый выброс от потери брата – и через минуту от его возвращения – это было больше, чем его разум и тело могли быстро переварить. Слишком скоро – после клетки, после Стены, после возвращения Сэма душой и телом, наконец. Проклятый Камень дрогнул в его руке, край платка соскользнул, открыв золото поверхности.

 _Любой, кто коснется его, переживёт смерть последнего человека, прикасавшегося к нему до этого_. Для Сэма этим человеком оказался безымянный лох, задушенный собственными отёкшими лёгкими. Но сейчас – в нём до следующего прикосновения хранится смерть Сэма.

Сэм умирал... намного больше раз, чем Дину хотелось бы считать. Но в последний – это было то, что всё ещё преследовало его, то, о чём он всегда хотел Сэма спросить, и не смел из страха выпустить замурованное безумие. Падение в Клетку. Самоубийственное, спасшее мир, ввергшее Сэма в то, о чём они никогда не говорили.

Это теперь внутри Камня.

Дин украдкой оглянулся на дом Руфуса. В окна никто там не смотрел – не было причин. Бобби, вероятно, потом заберет с собой Камень, уложенный в шкатулку. Так что сейчас или никогда.  
Дин сел на обочину позади машины, прикрывшись ею от обзора из дома. И поднёс палец к открытой золотистой глади Камня. Конечно, он идиот, что такое делает, и Сэм наверняка так и сказал бы. Но ему необходимо знать.

Кончик пальца коснулся прохладной поверхности.

В груди мгновенно вспыхнула ослепляющая боль. Миг шокового недоумения и перегруженных синапсов.

Следующее, что Дин почувствовал, было – он смотрел в небо, задыхаясь, вбитый в траву.  
Его руки машинально схватились за грудь, но там не было ни ран, ни крови. Вот только он точно знал, что именно почувствовал.

Это было не падение.

В его грудь пару раз попадал заряд каменной соли, и более того – он был застрелен Роем и Уолтом в своей кровати в мотеле, как и Сэм. Он помнил, каково это – выстрел в грудь. Так что эта смерть – была смертью Сэма в том мотеле, а не его уход на кладбище Сталл.

Как же так? Эта стрельба была за пару месяцев до нырка Сэма в Клетку. Конечно, правила могли нарушаться для того, кто умирал многократно, но всё же был смысл именно в повторении последней из смертей. Так почему же..?

Если только... клетка не была ею. Технически, Сэм был жив до самого падения, он не был разорван адскими гончими или что-то в этом роде. Он упал в Клетку живым. И, возможно, таким и оставался там.

Дин наклонился набок, и его вырвало.

– Не мог удержаться, не так ли?  
Он чуть вздрогнул, услышав голос Бобби; утёр рот рукой и вытер потом её о траву.  
– Там Сэм, – прохрипел Дин пару слов, объясняющих всё произошедшее.  
– Там _смерть_ , – поправил его Бобби, – Неважно, чья.  
– Это не была Клетка, – сказал Дин и поднял взгляд, встретившись глаза в глаза с Бобби.  
Там не было удивления.  
– Я догадывался.  
– Он упал туда _живой_. Он все эти годы там... – Дин задохнулся, подавившись словами.  
– А есть разница? В любом случае это был Ад.

Наверное, разницы нет. Разве важно, физическое ли тело Сэма разрывали в клочья в течение всех этих Адских лет двое заточенных архангелов, или это было нечто метафизическое, проявление его души? Боль и страдания были в любом случае.

Но почему-то эта боль казалась хуже.

– Ты как? – не дождавшись от Дина ответа, спросил наконец Бобби. Он подошел к нему, обойдя лужу рвоты, и протянул руку.  
Дин ухватился за неё и поднялся, наваливаясь на машину.  
– Нормально. Это было быстро. Уолт и Рой, – уточнил он в ответ на невысказанный Бобби вопрос. Потому что вариантов выбора было многовато.  
Он кивнул в сторону дома.  
– Иди обратно, нянчиться.  
– Иду _уже_ , – проворчал Бобби, бросил на Дина ещё один взгляд и пошёл к дому.  
Дин вдохнул поглубже, машинально проведя рукой по плавной линии обвода машины. Потом слегка выругался и оттолкнулся, передвигаясь к багажнику.

К тому времени, как он зашел в дом, Сэм уже вернулся в нормальное состояние, и Дин решил, что он сам тоже вполне в норме. Брат посмотрел на него пристально, но хмуриться там особо не на что было. Дин бросил ему пару перчаток, потом втиснулся за стол рядом с ним, смотря на монитор и чувствуя тепло Сэма около себя.  
– Что-нибудь нашёл? 

И стал слушать его голос, не вникая в слова – просто упиваясь тем, что Сэм был здесь, рядом, что Сэм был жив; и надеясь вопреки всему, что по-другому больше никогда не будет.


End file.
